In using a liquid developer as a liquid developer for electrophotography, a liquid developer for electrostatic recording, an oil-based ink for ink jet printer, an ink for electronic paper, or the like, toner particles dispersed in the liquid developer are required to securely adhere to paper after fixation to paper and not to easily separate therefrom.
In order to enhance adhesiveness (hereinafter also denoted as fixability) to paper after fixation, various attempts have conventionally been made. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-225442 (PTD 1) has proposed a method of adding fatty acid monoester to a nonaqueous dispersion medium and employing a polyester resin as a main component of resin particles.